The present invention relates to a document feeder for feeding an original to an image reading platen in an image reading device such as a copy machine, a printer, a scanner, and a facsimile machine, and for storing the originals after reading the original. The present invention also relates to an image reading apparatus with the document feeder.
In general, there have been various feeding devices for automatically feeding and placing an original from a sheet feed stacker to an image reading platen in a scanner. A conventional feeding device is mounted on an upper portion of the platen of the image reading apparatus using a hinge so that the feeding device can be freely opened and closed. When the feeding device is not used for reading an original, an operator opens the feeding device to place the original on the platen manually and then covers the platen with the feeding device.
Recently, a copy machine, a scanner, and the like have been connected to a computer system in a network for reading images for a variety of purposes. For example, there has been a growing need for automatically feeding a special original, e.g., a photograph, negative film, and OHP (overhead projector) sheet, to a platen for reading with a feeding device. When a feeding device capable of feeding a special original including a photograph is integrally installed on a reading platen of a copying machine, scanner, and the like, it is difficult to automatically feed an original for other purpose, which is undesirable.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-126044 has disclosed a document feeder to be installed easily on a platen of a scanner device for a wide range of purposes when a user places a special original. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 05-44655 has disclosed a vacuum device for sucking and transporting an original such as a photograph that is easy to stick to a glass platen.
In the feeding device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-126044, an attachment is attached to the platen for positioning and the feeding device is placed on the platen using the attachment as a reference. Accordingly, it is necessary to precisely attach the attachment on the platen and mount the feeding device on the platen while holding the position properly.
In the vacuum device proposed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 05-44655, it is necessary to precisely adjust a gap between a conveying belt and the platen so that the original is transported smoothly and a surface of the original is not damaged when transporting the original that is easy to stick to the platen.
In the device disclosed in the above patent reference, the following two references are set at the same place: an original setting reference for manually setting an original when the feeding device is not placed on the platen; and an original stopping reference for automatically stopping and setting an original in the feeding device. In this case, an image reading device such as a scanner reads the original in the same operation mode. On the other hand, in a feeding device, if the stopper for stopping the original is located at the manual setting reference, since the manual setting reference is located at an edge portion of the platen, light from a light source leaks outside, thereby deteriorating image quality. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a light-blocking member for sealing between an exterior casing of the reading device and the feeding device around the platen.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a document feeder for automatically transporting a special original such as a photograph. The document feeder has a simple structure, and is easy to mount on a platen of a scanner.
Also, it is another object of the invention to provide a document feeder and an image reading device with the document feeder capable of correctly feeding and setting an original at a predetermined position on a platen. When the document feeder is installed on the platen, it is possible to position the device at precise vertical and lateral positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a document feeder and an image reading apparatus with the document feeder having the following advantages. When the document feeder is installed on the platen of the image reading device, it is possible to precisely position the document feeder and prevent leakage of light from and to outside upon light exposure on the original, thereby preventing deterioration of image quality. A position of a stopper for stopping the original can be adjusted according to a length of the original in a transporting direction. Accordingly, it is possible to minimize a transportation path of the original, whereby eliminating damage and transportation trouble.